Toy dolls heretofore have been provided with hair that may be varied in length and style. In some dolls, this is accomplished by using interchangeable hair pieces, one example of this being shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,790. In other dolls, the length of a doll's hair may be varied by drawing a lock of hair into and out of the doll's head, one example of this being shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,134. Notwithstanding the foregoing and other known devices for varying the length and appearance of the hair of a doll, the toy art beckons for still other novel means for varying the length and appearance of not only the hair of a doll but also other appendages of toys such as the tail or ears of a toy animal.